


With Love, Baby

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [40]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, belgium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Belgium chooses their Eurovision song, but the tensions between Flanders and Wallonia have risen, and there are worries that it will lead to a Belgian Civil War.





	With Love, Baby

Witloof Bay were sitting in their house, wondering if they should enter a song in the Eurovision Song Contest or not.  
"Come on you guys!" Florence said, "We should totally do it! It would be great!"  
"Yeah, and we have that song Benoit and Senjka wrote the other day, don't we?" Entienne asked.  
"We totally do!" said RoxorLoops, "We can enter that!"  
"Luckily, I've already entered it," Florence smiled, "Tee hee!"  
"What, when?" RoxorLoops asked.  
"Earlier today," Florence said, "Secretly. I thought you guys would be mad or something."  
"Mad?" Mathilde asked, "Mad? Us? No way, I think this is a brilliant idea!"  
"Who knows, it could even be us representing Belgium in the Eurovision this year," Nicolas smiled.  
"That is, if there's even a Belgium in the Eurovision this year," Mathilde said.  
"Oh yeah," Nicolas said, "Because of the Civil War everyone says is going to happen, right?"  
"Oh shut up about the civil war for a second," Florence said, "There's not going to be a civil war!"  
"You don't know that for sure," Mathilde said, "The civil war is looming fast..."  
"No, come on you guys," RoxorLoops said, "I know there are troubles between us but it's always worked out in the past, right?"  
"Hey, instead of sitting around the house being depressing and talking about civil war, how about we make our way to the Eurovision selection place? Hmmm?" Benoit asked.  
And so Witloof Bay got into their black truck which they had called the Witloof Van and drove to the Charleroi Stadium.  
\---  
All the acts who were in the Belgian National Final were now waiting in the stadium, they had all performed and now the results were coming in.  
There was a television mounted on the wall, showing the news in Belgium. The news in Belgium had not been pleasant in recent days, it was filled with speculation about whether or not Belgium will have a civil war.  
On the TV there was now news about the rise of the Flemish seperatist movement. The TV showed scenes from Flanders. Flemish people were burning Wallonian flags and singing 'De Vlaamse Leeuw', the Flemish anthem.  
The screen faded to black and then the leader of the Flemish seperatists, Lex, came on the TV.  
"Hahahaha," he said, "We are going to destroy you Wallonia! How fun! Hahahaha! You will all witness the rise of Flanders as we burn Wallonia to ashes! Hahaha!"  
"Turn that crap off," Florence said, and Nicolas picked up the remote and turned the TV off.  
Thooom looked up at the TV in disgust, his song, United Belgium had specifically called for the ending of the tensions that had risen between Wallonia and Flanders.  
"Terrible, that seperatist lot, doesn't he see we should all be together?" Thooom said and he went over to the samovar that was on the table.  
"Anyone for tea?" he asked.  
"Nah, we're alright thanks," Benoit said, "So, Thooom, who do you think will win?"  
"Well, you guys are the favourites right now, but you already know that," Thooom smiled.  
"I know," Benoit said, "We just wanted to hear you say it."  
Thooom flicked a radio on in the corner and they were talking about some Flemish seperatists who had stormed a Wallonian bank earlier today.  
"Always news about these Flemish seperatists..." Florence said.  
"Holy hell you guys," Nicolas said, "I nearly forgot about that! So did you hear about these Flemish seperatists that stormed the bank up the road?"  
"Oh yeah," Mathilde said, "I heard about that. Most people think that Belgium is going to have a civil war, you know."  
"What?!" RoxorLoops yelled, "Come on, this civil war talk again?! Don't be ridiculous! That will never happen! Sure, there's been some tensions in the past, but we always find some way to get along and avert a crisis! Why should this be any different!"  
"You're too idealist, Senjka," Benoit said, "We can never get along, as evidenced by the new Flemish army laws."  
"But-"  
"Benoit is right, Senjka," Entienne said, "There will be trouble in the future between Wallonia and Flanders, everyone can see that now."  
Sarina walked up to them.  
"Hey," she said, "Are you guys talking about the Belgian Civil War?"  
"Hey, hey!" RoxorLoops said, "Calm down Sarina! There is no civil war at the moment!"  
"There will be soon though," Mathilde said.  
Clac et les Portes were glaring at them from across the room.  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it Witloof Bay!" Diego yelled, coming over to them, "I'm sick of you lot rambling on about a civil war, there won't be a civil war!"  
The host of the show came into the room, and so did a cameraman.  
"Well hello there, here we are at Belgium's Eurovision selection!" the host said as the cameraman filmed, "People of Belgium, you have all been voting for your favourites in this contest, and the contestants have been waiting nervously in this green room for long enough now... now it is time to find out who the winner is!"  
The contestants all looked up, as the host took an envelope out of his pocket.  
"And the winner, who will be representing Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011, is... Witloof Bay?!" the host seemed genuinely shocked by this.  
"Yeaaah!" Nicolas said, "Witloof Bay!"  
"Well, the people have spoken," the host said, "Belgium, you have chosen your Eurovision entrants... Witloof Bay! And we will of course be seeing them in Dusseldorf in May, representing us!"  
Soon after, the host and cameraman left, leaving the entrants by themselves in the green room.  
"Wooo! We won!" RoxorLoops said, "Let's party!"  
"Blah," Sarina said, and she flicked on the TV remote that was nearby, and Clac et les Portes gave them a glare.  
"Ha, they're just annoyed because they didn't win the contest," Nicolas said.  
"Evidently," Florence said, "Sore losers."  
"Shut up you lot," said Diego, "I blame the Flemish, and Witloof Bay! Clearly we should have won!"  
"Oh gee," said RoxorLoops, "I wasn't aware that they grew grapes in Wallonia. Sour grapes, that is."  
"We're not all vile Walloons here!" yelled Hanny-D, who was Flemish, "You Walloons disgust me! Horrid Walloons! I should have won as I am Flemish and Flanders is tons better than anything you vile Walloons can ever do!"  
"Alright, let's just ignore that," RoxorLoops said, "Let's just wait for the end of the show ok?"  
\----  
Thooom had come into the room with the exact voting figures.  
"As a disqualified entrant I have been given the specific results to tell you," Thooom said as he came into the room, "With the exact number of votes! In second place, we have, Sarina with 3450 votes!"  
"Not too bad," Sarina smiled.  
"We know already," RoxorLoops grinned, "We win."  
"And in first place we have of course... Witloof Bay with 4352 votes!!!" Thooom yelled.  
"Yay!!!" yelled Benoit.  
"It's so good hearing it twice," Nicolas said.  
"We are the winners!" RoxorLoops said.  
"To the Witloof Van!" Nicolas said.  
"I hate the way you call your car that," Sarina said.  
"So what, we won, so we'll call our car whatever we want, haha!" Florence laughed, and with that Witloof Bay left the building, and went into a black van which had a Wallonian flag on the side of it.  
And so the car drove off...  
\---  
They pulled up to a Pizza Hut in Wallonia.  
"Nothing like celebrating with a good ol' pizza, eh?" said RoxorLoops as Florence parked the car.  
Witloof Bay entered the shop.  
"No!" yelled the manager of Pizza Hut, "You are from Wallonia, get out of my shop!"  
"Looks like we won't be coming here then," Florence said.  
There were a bunch of other people from Flanders sitting around on the tables and they suddenly got up and went over to where Benoit was.  
"You causin' trouble, dirty Walloon?" said one of them.  
"N-no!" Benoit said, "Of course not! Come on guys, let's get out of here."  
And with that Witloof Bay quickly left the Pizza Hut.  
\----  
"Can you believe it?" Benoit said, as Witloof Bay got into the car, "Belgium is a mess now."  
"Yeah, you can say that again," RoxorLoops said.  
Witloof Bay kept on driving.  
They drove past a bank, where they heard people shouting: "Walloons out! Walloons out!"  
This really wasn't looking good at all.  
\----  
It was now a few days after the Belgian Eurovision selection, and the situation in Belgium was only growing worse.  
The leader of the Flemish seperatists, Lex, looked out into the crowd in front of him.  
Besides him, was his second-in-command, Fantasia. And next to them, were the third and fourth in command, Candy Cane and Dew Drop.  
He was giving a speech to other Flemings about how to destroy Wallonia.  
"This Wallonia problem has gone on for far too long! For far too long the Wallonian virus has spread into Flanders, seeping in like an unstoppable swarm of locusts, but tomorrow," Lex said, his voice filled with hatred, "Tomorrow we will end it. Tomorrow we will end Wallonia!"  
The audience cheered happily, there was nothing the Flemings wanted more than to eradicate Wallonia.  
"Wallonia, is, of course, the only thing standing in the way of our path to Greater Flanders," Lex continued, "The expansion of Flanders will consist of the complete extermination of all Walloons!"  
The Flemings cheered and clapped, it was clear what they wanted now. The complete destruction of Wallonia.


End file.
